My Immortal
by Dark Magician Gurl
Summary: Kitty has escaped her prision. But the world does understand her, but Yugi Muto and his friends do. Can she tell them her ancient past and still look at Yugi the same way?


My Immortal  
  
Kitty sat there, in her dark room, her prision. The prision that had inclosed her for years and for years to come. The window had bars locked on it, there was no use trying to get out of them. She laid back and thought about her past, a past a little longer than anyone else's.  
  
She thought of Yami, how she'd hurt him into becoming hard and stone-like. His face haunted her dreams, what pain she'd caused him couldn't be erased.  
  
Kataline smiled as she hadn't done in years. For years she had been bitter and full of hatred.  
  
"Kitty, dear. Would you like some dinner?" A young girl asked, she was older than Kitty. But only by a bit.  
  
"NO! Go away!" Kitty said heartlessly. She fingered a ring with a silver scarab on it, he had given it to her specailly, it was meant to bring luck and ward away evil.  
  
"If it brang me luck, I would be out of this prision!"  
  
"Are you going on about that silly ring again dear?" Milly asked, opening the door. She put the food on the small table and sat next to Kitty, "I don't know where you got it dear, but it's quite a find." Kitty looked at Milly with hatred.  
  
"Let me out of here!" Milly touched Kitty's arm.  
  
"We would dear, if only you just accepted that you are not a pharoahs ex-girlfriend!" Kitty screamed, and pulled away from Milly.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kitty stood up, and with amazing force for a girl who never ate, pushed Milly to the ground and ran passed her. She saw security guards running towards her. They caught her arm's, screaming she pulled from them and fell to the floor. Still screaming she batted them away and opened a door.  
  
Fresh air hit her face, she breathed it in, humanity returning. She walked around a bit, past a small shop, she turned around as a boy and a taller blonde one walked out. She walked backwards for a second then turned around again. She watched them walk past as a brunette joined them, they were off to school she could only guess. At the end of the road they met up with another boy. She followed them, she saw every now and then the smaller boy would steal a glance at her and turn back. He was the quietest, his friends towered over him, but that didn't batter his convidence. They turned to go into a school called Domino high. Kitty kept walking, her mind swimming. A man caught her by the arm.  
  
"Where do ya think ya going the, ah? Trying to bunk off? I get lots like you." Kitty struggled against the man.  
  
"No, you don't understand, i don't go to school here."  
  
"You'ld be suprised at the amount of time I hear that! Whats your name kid?" the man said sternly as he dragged her into the school.  
  
"Kataline Nami. You won't find my report there, I don't go to this school." the man rolled his eye's.  
  
"Are you cookoo, girl?" Kataline pulled away, tring to hit the man.  
  
"Don't even say it!" the man stood back, but still had a firm hold on her.  
  
"Where's your parents?"  
  
"I don't have any, they're dead!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." the mans hold lightened. He walked her down a corridor.  
  
"Here, say hi to your classmates for me. I'll let you off on one condition. You don't pull a stunt like this again!" he flung her in the room and shut the door. He held onto the handle for a minute as she rattled it.  
  
"I DON'T BELONG HERE!" She shouted, ramming on the door. She turned around, a class of suprised teens stared at her, she noticed all of the group she had seen walking to school was here.   
  
"What?" she asked, bitterly, "Take a photo it'll last longer!" she flung herself down into a chair behing the shortest boy in the group. Her black hair fell past her eye's and covered her face.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad. Just a few hours a day. It's niot the end of the world!" she looked up, brushing her tears away.  
  
"Oh my god, you have a millinium item. The Millinuim puzzle right?" she said, bettweens sniffles.  
  
"Yeah," The blonde boy turned around. "I'm Joey Wheeler. That's Yugi Muto. We haven't seen you here before."   
  
"You wouldn't have. I don't belong here." A girl turned around now, she caught sight of the ring on Kitty's finger.  
  
"Wow, that's nice. Where did you get it?"  
  
"Erm," Kitty said, doing some (very) quick thinking, "Egypt ('it's half the truth' Kitty thought), I, er, found in the sands!"  
  
"Hear that, Bakura?" the blonde boy called Joey called across two desks to the left of him, "Another TombRobber, you should hook up!"  
  
"I'm not a TombRobber, Joey. I just found it, well actaully some one special gave it to me many years ago." The girl laughed a little.  
  
"He was kidding." A brown haired boy leaned over to Kitty.  
  
"Don't listen to the mutt, he doesn't know anything!"  
  
"That's it Kaiba, you should of kept quiet!" Joey said, getting up.  
  
"Joey!" Kitty said, rather quietly, "Don't."  
  
"Why not?" He growled.  
  
"Because, Mr. Wheeler is it? The teacher doesn't approve of fighting. I'm Ms HeathCliffe. And Mr Wheeler and Mr Kaiba will do well to show me some respect!" She suddenly grew (No, not litrally), her voice was deep for such a young looking woman. Joey and Kaiba flung themselves into thier seats.  
  
As she ran down the register she stopped, her gaze fixed on Kitty.  
  
"Oh, I missed you off. What is your name?" Kitty quivered and answered slowly.  
  
"Kataline Nami." Ms HeathCliffe looked down the register.  
  
"I don't see you here. Ms Nami, take that ring off. No jewelry allowed in my class." Kitty saw Yugi sink in his seat in an obvois attempt to cover the Millinium Puzzle.  
  
"Ms Nami, please remove the ring!" Kitty hesistated, and took the ring off. Her hard attutude demining with each word uttered out of Ms HeathCliffe's mouth.  
  
"Erm, Ms HeathCliffe." Kitty said, frightenedly, "can I go to the toilet!" Ms Heathcliffe nodded and passed her a note, saying she was permitted to go to the toilet. Kitty had a slim figure and she moved through the desk like a shadow as she collected the note and dissapeared out the door.  
  
She dropped the note and ran towards the school exit, the man seemed to jump out infront of her.  
  
"How did I know you'ld try it again? Come on, back we go!"   
  
He flung her back in the classroom and said loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms HeathCliffe I caught this one trying to bunk off, again!" Ms HeathCliffe shook her head and said:  
  
"Go sit down. I'll deal with you later. Goodbye Mr Harron, thankyou!" Ms HeathCliffe shut the classroom door as Kitty sat down again.  
  
"Do you have a death wish, Kitty?" Joey asked, deadly seroius.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I had?"   
  
"Ive met some mad old twits in my time, so probably!" Joey winked at her and turned around as Ms HeathCliffe gathered her breath.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I DON'T WANT EXCUSES, TWICE IN ONE DAY?" her voice softened so it sounded as if she was going to get a knife out and slit Kitty's throat, "I see we have a problem child here and I thopught it would be Mr Wheeler, oh well, there's one in every class. Detention after school Ms Nami!" she sat down, breathing heavily.  
  
"Like a Rhinoceros, isn't she?" Kitty whispered to Joey.  
  
"Yeah, she's a nutter alright." Joey whispered. The brunette girl looked angry.  
  
"What are you doing bunking off twice in one day?" She asked.  
  
"I don't belong here, does that nutter relize that? OI! Ms HeathCliffe, the reason I'm not on the regester is cause I don't belong here!" Ms HeathCliffe looked even more angry.  
  
"Ms Nami, your name is here, I just missed it!" She showed her a name that clearly said Kataline Nami, "Now please be quiet, you are already in deep trouble!" Kitty sat down, pushing her black hair behind her eye's.  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"Welcome to our world!" Tea smiled greatfully. 


End file.
